Une autre vision
by MathSi
Summary: Comment voit on la vie quand un détail change?


Une autre vision.

Bonjour tout le monde!

Je me lance dans l'aventure de publier après des années à lire des fics. Bon on ne nommera pas deux personnes qui m'ont bien poussées aussi le faire, Forget-or-forgive et Zeb410. Merci encore à vous deux.

Pour le moment est écrit ce chapitre, mais la suite est toujours dans ma tête et il y a du monde.

Si elle vous intéresse, que ce chapitre vous plait, dites le moi ici ou sur twitter.

Bonne lecture! ^^

Bien sûr, Glee n'est pas à moi, bla bla bla... comme d'hab quoi!

-

Quand on a un accident de voiture, on ne pense pas toujours aux conséquences. Quelles soient physiques ou mentales. Forcement elles vous impactent directement mais aussi les personnes qui vous entourent.

Les conséquences peuvent être multiples. La mort est une fin en soit, les paralysies ou autres tourments qui vous clouent dans un fauteuil roulant ou dans un lit sont aussi des conséquences directes. Celles qui sont indirectes sont plus sournoises, la famille qui se résigne de votre état et vous aide dans toutes les épreuves, les amis qui vous soutiennent au quotidien et ceux qui s'en veulent de votre état car ils pensent que c'est leur faute. Leur faute ? La faute a qui en fait? Jai eu le temps d'y réfléchir et a part moi, c'est personne d'autre et surtout pas elle.

J'ai eu la chance de m'en sortir miraculeusement avec un traumatisme crânien et des égratignures. Vu les restes de la voiture, certains me voyaient déjà morte et enterrée.

Maintenant cela fait 6 mois que je suis obligée de vivre avec les conséquences autant physiques que psychologiques. Déjà 6 mois que je ne l'ai pas vu...

McKinley - Lundi 10 Septembre 2012

Premier jour de ma dernière année de lycée. Je ne pensais vraiment pas être la aujourd'hui. Mais Santana et Britany ont été les meilleures pour le coup!

Ma mère me dépose devant le lycée ou je dois les retrouvai pour affronter la foule.

Ma chérie ca va ? tu es sure de toi ? je peux te ramener à la maison si tu veux ?

Non maman. Ca va bien. Je vais rejoindre San et Brit et tout va très bien se passer !

Tu es sure ? non parce…

OUI Maman ! je ne peux pas être plus prête qu'aujourd'hui ! tout ira bien je te promets. Et s'il ne faut que ca, je te téléphone à la pause de midi, d'accord ?

Bon d'accord me dit elle après un moment de réflexion. Fait attention ma chérie.

Elle m'embrasse sur le front et m'aide à sortir de la voiture. Cet accident nous a rapprochées. Un bien pour un mal comme on dit.

Lentement je m'approche de l'entrée et bien sur pas de trace de San et Brit. Je ne me pose même pas la question d'où elles se trouvent. Vestiaire ? Placard ? Salle de cours ? Pas grave. J'entends quelques murmures à mon passage mais rien d'inhabituel. L'entrée dans le corridor par contre et plus sinistre. Le monde se fige. Depuis le temps qu'ils ne m'avaient pas vu, je me rends compte que l'effet Ice Queen fonctionne toujours tres bien mais différemment.

J'avance comme si de rien n'était jusqu'à mon cassier quand arrive à l'angle du couloir, un choc, je me retrouve par terre, allongée de tout mon long avec un corps étendu sur moi. Un poids plume…

Un grognement se fait entendre avec une myriade d'excuses. Je connais ce parfum…

Je suis désolé ! je ne t'avais pas vu !

Ca tombe bien moi non plus…

Un silence de mort. Rachel lève la tête et se rend compte qu'elle est allongée sur la seule et unique Quinn Fabray. Je sens ses muscles se contracter, un tremblement se fait sentir dans sa voix.

Quinn, je n'aurai pas du dire ca. Elle se lève rapidement pour m'aider.

Ce n'est pas grave Rachel. Je...

Mais tu fais quoi le hobbit ? Tiens Snixx est la… « Tu ne peux pas faire attention non ? et vire tes mains d'hommes de Q !

Rachel se retrouve derrière moi.

San c'est bon…

Non ce n'est pas bon ! elle te renverse dans le couloir aujourd'hui et demain c'est quoi ? elle te brule avec son plateau au réfectoire ? elle te ferme la porte dessus ? elle te tue dans un accident de voiture avec des sms à la con ? à non ca c'est presque fait ! elle t'a rendu aveugle ! c'est déjà pas mal !

Je réajuste mes lunettes de soleil. Je suis tres calme. « San, calme-toi ». Je sens Rachel fondre en larmes et partir en courant.

« Rachel ! Attends ! » Trop tard. Brit arrive au niveau de San qui est toujours en furie. Elle lui susurre quelque chose qui a le don de faire disparaitre le Snixx en un claquement de doigt.

Bonjour Quinnie ! me dit-elle en me prenant dans ses bras. Tu vas bien ? tu n'as mal nulle part ?

Non ca va. J'ai « vu » pire ! dis-je en souriant.

Rooohhh ! mais arrête avec tes insinuations à la con Q ! ya que toi que cela fait rire !

Non. Moi j'aime bien. Répond Brit en sautillant entre nous.

Mais Brit !

Non ! si c'est sa « vision » de passer outre son accident, il faut la soutenir !

Bien jouer Brit ! Santana est dépitée. Si même Britany rentre dans mon jeu elle va craquer.

Brit récupère ma canne blanche, accessoire indispensable en ce moment.

Vos avez pas autre chose à faire d'insignifiant au lieu de nous fixer bande de nazes ?

Santana dans toute sa splendeur. Tel un vol de moineau, la foule d'étudiants se disperse.

Merci Brit. Vous pouvez me conduire à mon cassier. On va peut être arrêté avec les collisions pour aujourd'hui.

Pas de soucis Quinnie. Brit ne prend par le bras et nous avançons dans le couloir

San, j'aimerai que tu arrête de mettre la faute de mon accident sur Rachel.

Tu m'empêcheras pas de penser que si elle ne t'avait pas harceler pour savoir ou tu étais, tu n'en serais pas la !

Mais c'est moi et moi seule qui es pris mon téléphone pour répondre. Je pouvais tres bien attendre. J'étais à 5 minutes de la mairie. Donc non ce n'est pas sa faute !

Les filles ! Britany s'interpose entre nous en haussant le ton. calmez-vous. Ce n'est ni le lieu ni le moment. Vous vous donnez en spectacle la. En plus on est devant ton cassier Quinn.

Des parfums de fleurs embaument l'air maintenant que je me focalise sur se qui m'entoure. Je tends le bras et me rends compte que mon cassier est couvert de peluches, cartes et autres objets pour me montrer le soutien de chacun.

Quinnie, on s'avance jusqu'à notre cours. Tu dois passer chez le bureau du principal avant les cours ?

Oui. Juste une entrevue. Mais rien de formel.

Tu veux que l'on t'amène ? dit Santana en bougonnant

Non c'est bon. Je ne vais pas me perdre. C'est tout droit maintenant.

Ok. Si tu as besoin tu nous textes ? Brit me serre dans ses bras et par en crochetant le petit doigt de San.

Je sais que Santana fait la tète en partant, je le sens, mais c'est une conversation que l'on a déjà eu plusieurs fois déjà. J'ouvre mon cassier quand je m'exprime à haute voix avec le sourire:

Tu comptes me regarder pendant longtemps comme un vieux pervers Puck ?

Mais comment tu fais ? dit-il avec une légère surprise. C'est quoi qui ma trahi ? je n'ai rien dit pourtant !

Ton parfum Puck. L'avantage de perdre la vue, c'est que l'on développe ses autres sens. Ton parfum est tres fort compare a celui de Brit ou San. Et en plus je te rappelle que c'est moi qui t'ai aide ale choisir a l'époque. Tu te souviens ?

Oui ce n'est pas faux. Tu as besoin d'un coup de main, que je t'aide à porter quelques choses.

Non ca ira je te remercie. Tu pourrais juste me mettre dans le sens de bureau de Figgins ?

Oui pas de soucis. Tu veux que je t'accompagne ?

Tu ne crois pas que je vais être ton excuse pour arriver en retard au premier cours de l'année non ?

Je sens son sourire se dessiner sur son visage. Ok Q. j'aurais essayé. Alors, pour le bureau de Figgins c'est tout droit. Tu ne peux pas te tromper.

Merci Puck. On se voit plus tard au réfectoire ? je sens sa gêne sur les mots que j'utilise. Ne t'inquiète pas, je préfère en rire plutôt que d'en pleurer d'accord ?

Heu... oui d'accord Q.

Je me retourne et par vers le bureau. Les salles de cours défilent de chaque coté du couloir ainsi que la salle du Glee club. Je reconnais une chanson d'adèle. J'entends sa voix si triste. Cette voix qui m'a tant manqué depuis ces longs mois. Je rentre le plus doucement possible. Le piano supporte sa douleur si fragile. Je sais qu'elle se reproche mon sort. Je ne peux pas la laisser faire. Je m'approche à pas feutré d'elle. 6 mois sans la voir…

-Rachel ?


End file.
